


Drabble: Bright Women.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Barrayar, Drabble, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: "There have to be bright women around here somewhere, with all these bright men. Where are they hiding?" -Barrayar, chapter 1
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: Lanna's Drabbles (2020)





	Drabble: Bright Women.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been annoyed at this for a while, and then [this comment thread](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1138202.html?thread=7064346#cmt7064346) spurned me to Actually Fix It.

A letter came hand-delivered from the Imperial Residence barely a half-hour after Cordelia returned from meeting Kareen and Gregor.

> I realize now your husband has been remiss in introducing you around. You must tell me your availability so I can make known to you Dr. Vorparadijs and Dr. Ketterer of the University of Vorbarr Sultana, Dr. Wortham of the Imperial Science Institute, and Madam Kanzian of the Women's Guild. I believe you will have much in common.
> 
> Men may have the military, but bright women abound out of uniform. I hope you will come to consider Barrayar your home.
> 
> Kareen

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1138841.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/626005901466288128/drabble-bright-women-lanna-michaels)


End file.
